Conversation To Remeber
by BucketFullOfBrittana
Summary: An MSN conversation between the Glee kids! What will happen? Who will show up? What will be said? What will be done? So many questions! Read to find out, and please review! T for swearing! :D


**Hello! :D  
I was thinking of new fic ideas, and then this came into my head!(:  
It's a MSN conversation between the Glee Club... with a few extra guests in the prosess ;D  
Enjoy and please review :D**

_**

* * *

**__**Conversation To Remember.**_

**Broadway Rachel: **Why hello everyone, and welcome to "The Big Glee Conversation"! As hosted by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson.

**Finnster: **Yeah, pretty much what she said.

**Mercedes - Hate On Me, Haters!: **Hey guys!(: Everyone alright?

**Style King Kurt: **Oh, what a honour to have been invited to such a conversation… *Sarcasm* Well, while we're all here; I'm good thanks, how about you guys?

**Puck Shark - Bad ass and proud!: **What the hell, Berry? Why am I in this lame conversation?

**Broadway Rachel: **Noah! Language!

**Finnster: **Hey, leave her alone! It's a great idea.

**Tina - Mike's Angel: **Hiya everyone? Is the whole club in this conversation? I'm with Mike at the moment and he isn't?

**Broadway Rachel: **Whoops, sorry for my sloppiness! Hang on….

"_**Mike Chang - I could never really sing! - In love with Tina!" Has been added to the conversation.**_

**Tina - Mike's Angel: **Mike, you've been added now :D

**Mike Chang - I could never really sing! - In love with Tina!: **Thanks baby…. Hey guys, like our new uernames? :~)

**Baby Girl Quinn: **Hello, everyone! Yes, Mike. Your names are adorable [:

**Artie… I'm Stronger: **Yes, so romantic. Maybe that's why you never did that when you were with me…

**Finnster: **You go out with Brittany now, Artie.

**Quack! Brittany is Santana's duck, QUACK: **Who goes out with Brittany?

**Artie… I'm Stronger: **You do, remember? Or are you so busy making out with Santana that you've forgotten?

**Quack! Brittany is Santana's duck, QUACK: **I don't go out with myself!

**Artie… I'm Stronger: ***Sigh…*

**Santana Lopez - I'm the HBIC, don't mess with me!: **Whoa! Hold on! Leave my girl alone! She's done nothing wrong!

**Mercedes - Hate On Me, Hater!: **Calm down, girl!

**Santana Lopez - I'm the HBIC, don't mess with me!: **Grr…

**Sam123: **Whooo! Santana + Brittany make out with each other? Hot! :D

**Baby Girl Quinn: **Sam! How dare you!

**Sam123: **Shit, sorry.

**Baby Girl Quinn: **You and me, in a separate conversation… now!

**Puck Shark - Bad ass and proud!: **Wheeyy! Bad luck, dude.

**[;Matt: ***5 minutes later* Akwaaaaaaard…

**Style King Kurt: **Alright, lets get onto the topic of Rachel's clothing choice in Glee today. A hamster sweater? Really, Rachel?

**Broadway Rachel: **Well excuse me if I have a unique fashion sense!

**Santana Lopez - I'm the HBIC, don't mess with me!: **It's not unique, it's hideous!

**Mercedes - Hate On Me, Hater!: **I agree. Your style has always been bad, but today it was EXTREEMLY bad!

**Broadway Rachel: ***Gasps!* Finn, why aren't you defending me?

**Finnster: **Wait, what? Oh! Sorry Rach… I sort of agree with them. I mean, I usually like your cute little sweaters in a "That's so adorable" kind of way… but…

**Broadway Rachel: **No more Blueberry muffins from me!

**Finnster: **But I love Blueberry muffins… =[

**Santana Lopez - I'm the HBIC, don't mess with me!: **Baahaa! You got toooldd, Finn! ;)

"_**Will Schue" Has been added to the conversation.**_

**Tina - Mike's Angel: **Mr. Schue?

**Finnster: **Hey Mr. Schue! :D

**Broadway Rachel: **Alright! Who invited Mr. Schue?

**Quack! Brittany is Santana's duck, QUACK: ***Looks at Puck*

**Santana Lopez - I'm the HBIC, don't mess with me!: **Go Britt! ;)

**Puck Shark - Bad ass and proud!: **Back off! I didn't do squat!

**Will Schue: **Don't lie, Puck.

**[;Matt: **Dude, how did you manage to get Schue's MSN?

**Puck Shark - Bad ass and proud!: **That's for me to know, and for you to never find out, Fellas.

**Will Schue: **I added him to remind him of the Spanish test that was due over a year ago that he still needs to start.

**Tina - Mike's Angel: **Wow….

**Mike Chang - I could never really sing! - In love with Tina!: **Isn't that kind of creepy?

**Will Schue: **Principle Figgins made me to do it, he didn't want to run the risk of getting into trouble with the state of education again.

**Puck Shark - Bad ass and proud!: **But I have Figgins on here as well, Mr. Schue.

**Will Schue: **Why?

**Sam123: **He also has Coach Sylvester, Miss. Pillsbury, Brad, and that creepy Math teacher who sings as he walks down the hallway.

**Baby Girl Quinn: **Sam, get back here now! We're not done yet!

**Sam123: **O_o

**Will Schue: **I better leave this conversation, see you guys in practice tomorrow. Bye.

"_**Will Schue" Has left the conversation.**_

**Puck Shark - Bad ass and proud!: **Want me to add Brad?

**Finnster: **No!

**Mike Chang - I could never really sing! - In love with Tina!: **No.

**Tina - Mike's Angel: **Isn't that the piano guy?

**Mercedes - Hate On Me, Hater!: **Hell to the no! (And yes he is, Tina).

**Quack! Brittany is Santana's duck, QUACK: **I'm making out with him right now…..

**Artie… I'm Stronger: **What? D:

**Santana Lopez - I'm the HBIC, don't mess with me!: **WHAT?

**Artie… I'm Stronger: **Why are you WHATing for? O.O

**Sam123: **Get in there Britt! ;D

**Finnster: **Hey!

**Mercedes - Hate On Me, Hater!: **Ewwwww!

**Style King Kurt: **Vile…

**Santana Lopez - I'm the HBIC, don't mess with me!: **Fuck off, Sam!

**Broadway Rachel: **Language, Santana!

**Artie… I'm Stronger: **I'm going to have to agree with Santana here in all the politest ways possible….

**Baby Girl Quinn: **SAM! :

**Sam123: **Sorry!

**Quack! Brittany is Santana's duck, QUACK: **Stop the violence…. =[

**Broadway Rachel: **Everyone! Lets wrap this argument up now!

"_**Brad The Piano Man" Has been added to the conversation.**_

**Style King Kurt: **Puck!

**Brad The Piano Man: **Puck?

**Quack! Brittany is Santana's duck, QUACK: **PUCK :D

**Santana Lopez - I'm the HBIC, don't mess with me!: **Brittany…

**Quack! Brittany is Santana's duck, QUACK: **Santanaaaaaa! :D

**Brad The Piano Man: **Kurt, are you still performing "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga in Glee tomorrow with Rachel?

**Style King Kurt: **BRAD!

**Broadway Rachel: **That was supposed to be a surprise!

**Sam123: **I'm baaaaaaaackkkk!

**Puck Shark - Bad ass and proud!: **No one cares.

**Sam123: **Right…

**Quack! Brittany is Santana's duck, QUACK: **I wonder if Lady Gaga will have a baby, and then call it Baby Gaga? Gaga goo goo.

**Style King Kurt: **Oh look, it's the attack of intelligent Brittany.

**Santana Lopez - I'm the HBIC, don't mess with me!: **You'll have no legs to be able to even perform tomorrow by the time I'm done with you!

**Broadway Rachel: **I would highly recommend avoiding that situation, it could affect us at nationals.

**Style King Kurt: **…. And what about any worry or concern for my tender little legs?

**Brad The Piano Man: **I'll take that as a yes.

"_**Brad The Piano Man" Has left the conversation.**_

**Broadway Rachel: **Legs always fix in the end….

**Artie… I'm Stronger: **Hi. I'm Artie, the disabled boy in a wheelchair.

**Broadway Rachel: **Sorry… I forgot.

**Santana Lopez - I'm the HBIC, don't mess with me!: **Obviously. You never think of anyone other than yourself.

**Broadway Rachel: **I resent that accusation.

**Finnster: **She does. All the time… like the time we both threw the competition to that Quinn and Sam could go to Breadstix.

**Baby Girl Quinn: **Wait… you what?

**Sam123: **Huh?

**Broadway Rachel: **Nobody was supposed to know!

**Quack! Brittany is Santana's duck, QUACK: **I don't like salad.

**Style King Kurt: **Such essential information.

**[;Matt: **Totally wanted to know that.

**Broadway Rachel: **How can you not eat salad? It's like, vital to live.

**Mercedes - Hate On Me, Hater!: **If you're a vegan…

**Broadway Rachel: **I am a vegan.

**Mercedes - Hate On Me, Hater!: **My point exactly.

**Style King Kurt: **Sorry guys, I have to go. Dad needs me to help do the cooking. Chicken… again. Bye (:

**Finnster: **Bye Kurt, see you tomorrow! :D

"_**Style King Kurt" Has left the conversation.**_

**Broadway Rachel: **Wait, don't go! We need further discussion about our performance tomorrow!

**Puck Shark - Bad ass and proud!: **I'm going to add Coach Sylvester! ;D

**Baby Girl Quinn: **Oh, please, don't!

**Santana Lopez - I'm the HBIC, don't mess with me!: **Don't you fucking dare Puckerman!

**Quack! Brittany is Santana's duck, QUACK: **Kittens.

**Baby Girl Quinn: **Of course.

**Finnster: **Totally!

**Mercedes - Hate On Me, Hater!: **Obviously.

**Artie… I'm Stronger: **I have never agreed more.

"_**Sue Sylvester - I'm A Legend. It's happened" Has been added to the conversation.**_

**Puck Shark - Bad ass and proud!: **Hey Coach Sylvester. If you were a Facebook status, I'd like you a million times. ;)

**Broadway Rachel: **Really, Noah? That's what you came up with?

**Mercedes - Hate On Me, Hater!: **Seriously? That's worse than the chat up lines you used trying to hook up with me.

**Mike Chang - I could never really sing! - In love with Tina!: ***Facepalm* … I'll never be seen with you again.

**Sue Sylvester - I'm A Legend. It's happened: **What is this blasphemy? I demand you remove me from this horrendous display immediately.

**Broadway Rachel: **You have to remove yourself, Miss. Sylvester.

**Sue Sylvester - I'm A Legend. It's happened: **You watch your tone, young lady!

**Broadway Rachel: **Might I correct you in saying that we are actually typing? Tone is part of speech.

**Sue Sylvester - I'm A Legend, It's happened: **Are you talking back to me? In my office, tomorrow morning. Not a single second late or I will alert the Civil Union Of Horrid Animal Sweaters that you have been wearing a hamster sweater. I will show them a picture of it and they will find it so utterly horrified that you get kicked out of the group immediately.

**Broadway Rachel: **That makes no sense…

**Puck Shark - Bad ass and proud!: **Arrrrggg! I'm a pirate, and Coach, I want to search for gold in your pants!

**Mercedes - Hate On Me, Hater!: **Oh Lord.

**Tina - Mike's Angel: **Kurt'll be sorry for missing this when we tell him tomorrow!

"_**Mercedes - Hate On Me, Hater!" Has left the conversation.**_

"_**Tina - Mike's Angel" Has left he conversation.**_

"_**Broadway Rachel" Has left the conversation.**_

"_**Finnster" Has left the conversation.**_

"_**Artie… I'm Stronger" has left the conversation.**_

"_**Mike Chang - I could never really sing! - In love with Tina!" Has left the conversation.**_

"_**Baby Girl Quinn" has left the conversation.**_

"_**Santana Lopez - I'm the HBIC, don't mess with me!" Has left the conversation.**_

"_**Quack! Brittany is Santana's duck, QUACK" Has left the conversation.**_

"_**[;Matt" Has left the conversation.**_

**Puck Shark - Bad ass and proud!: **Sam, why haven't you left the conversation yet dude?

**Sam123: **And miss this? I want to watch, man!

**Sue Sylvester - I'm A Legend, It's happened: **Looks like me and a certain Head Cheerleader will be having words tomorrow in my office…

**Sam123: **Yikes!On the other hand, I better be going. Got some, um, weight lifting to do. Bye, bro.

"_**Sam123" Has left the conversation.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Sooo! What did you guys think? Please review ;D**


End file.
